


how the moments pass

by lafayettelovingwriter



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, For a Friend, Gift Work, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafayettelovingwriter/pseuds/lafayettelovingwriter
Summary: A story for one of my closest friends. Love you with all my platonic heart, Necro. <3





	how the moments pass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [n3cr0m4nc3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/n3cr0m4nc3r/gifts).



> i put everything at the end y'all!!

“I'm Heidi Linden-Sophia.” The kid smiled at Parker, but the latter saw right through it. She wasn't being genuine in the slightest — and, yet, despite this, Parker found herself offering her own name to this young German girl. 

“Parker Beach.”

\- - - - -

Kitsune couldn't lie.

This villain — “Chamäleon,” she called herself — intrigued her to no end.

They had such similar opinions on humanity and what it was doing to the world; yet they had completely different views on how it should be fixed.

Kitsune truly wanted to learn more about this mysterious Miraculous holder.

\- - - - -

Why did Parker's heart flutter every time Heidi said “hi” to her?

Why did Parker feel so warm inside when Heidi gave her a completely genuine smile?

Why didn't she want to stay away from someone buried so deep in her own façade?

\- - - - -

“I still don't understand why you fight for a dying world.”

“It's not dead yet. There's still a chance to save it.”

\- - - - -

“Hey,” Parker greeted Heidi; the other girl was sitting on a bench in the park, staring ahead blankly. “Are you okay?”

“My mom is dead,” Heidi said softly. 

Parker's eyes widened. “Heidi, I'm so sorry —”

“Parker.” Heidi turned to her, and Parker could see the tear stains drying on her face. “I don't know what I'm feeling.”

\- - - - -

“Why are you here? And why aren't you trying to attack me?” Kitsune narrowed her eyes at Chamäleon.

The chameleon villain frowned. “I like you,” they admitted. “I want to get to know you before we have to fight again.”

_Huh?_

\- - - - -

Parker froze when a voice sounded behind her.

“So you're Kitsune?”

She turned slowly, and her gaze met Heidi's green one. The latter was grinning in a freakish sort of way.

Heidi stuck out her hand, as if to shake Parker's, and for the first time Parker really took note of her red wristband.

“Nice to meet you, Kitsune. I'm Chamäleon.”

\- - - - -

Kitsune avoided fights with Chamäleon for as long as she could manage, but, after almost two weeks, the villain cornered her in an alleyway when she was about to detransform.

“You're avoiding me, Kitsy,” the chameleon's voice said.

Kitsune whirled. Chamäleon was leaning against the wall, elbow pressed against the stiff brick as she propped her head up with her hand. She smirked eerily.

“Okay, A,” Kitsune hissed, “yes, I am, and, B, don't call me that.”

Chamäleon just laughed as she straightened. “We need to talk.”

\- - - - -

“Are we still friends?”

“Heidi, were we ever friends in the first place?”

“Just answer the question.”

“. . . Yes.”

\- - - - -

“Chamäleon!” Kitsune shouted over the howling wind.

The Akumatized villain's gaze snapped towards her. Their eyes lit up with shock, but it soon melted into anger. “It's Windweaver now,” they called back in a snarl.

Kitsune stumbled forwards and grabbed Windweaver by the wrists. “Please,” she begged. “This isn't you. You were changing, you were getting better; I want to see _my_ Heidi. _My_ Heidi is still there, aren't they?”

Something in Windweaver's gaze softened, and the wind started to die down —

“LAUR, DON'T!”

A gunshot sounded; Windweaver crumpled in Kitsune's hold.

“Heidi!”

\- - - - -

“Miss Beach?”

Parker looked up at the nurse; she blinked a few times, then asked, “What is it?”

“Your girlfriend is awake. She's asking to see you.”

Parker turned red, but couldn't bring herself to say, _I'm not dating them._ Instead, she said, “What room?”

“303.”

She was off like a shot.

\- - - - -

“Hey,” a voice said, and all four heroes turned.

Kitsune's face lit up, although Red Dragon, Officer, and Prédateur all stiffened, ready for a fight.

“ _Chamäleon_!”

\- - - - -

Parker set her lunch down and took her usual spot beside Heidi.

“So,” she began after a moment's silence, “how do you feel, being a hero?”

Heidi paused. “It's nice,” they informed her. They smiled.

It was real.

\- - - - -

“I don't trust her,” Red Dragon informed Kitsune one day as they watched Chamäleon patrol the city from a distance.

She shot the scarlet dragonfly hero a glare.

“I do.”

\- - - - -

Parker took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Heidi answered. She blinked, then inquired, “Did you need something?”

Parker bit her lip.

“Heidi Linden-Sophia, will you go out with me?

\- - - - -

“People of Featherfloat City, I have a message for you.”

Kitsune's grip on the camera tightened.

“My name is Heidi Linden-Sophia.”

She inhaled sharply. Why did she agree to help her girlfriend do this?

“I am Chamäleon.”

\- - - - -

“I think I'm gay.”

“I know.”

“I think I'm gay and I love you so much —”

“Parker, we've been dating for two years.”

\- - - - -

“Hey.”

Kitsune looked up as Chamäleon sat beside her on the roof.

“Whatcha thinking about?” The chameleon hero smiled fondly at her.

“The future,” Kitsune admitted.

Their brows raised. “What about the future?”

Kitsune fiddled with something in her hand. “Well . . .” She trailed off.

Chamäleon rolled their eyes. “C'mon, you can tell me.”

Kitsune inhaled, then exhaled slowly. “Heidi,” she said, “I want you to marry me.”

\- - - - -

Twenty-seven-year-old Parker Linden-Sophia was satisfied.

She had her wife, Heidi, her two kids, Dominic and Katharina, and her many friends that she never expected to find.

There was nothing more she could ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> so . . . this is a gift for a really good friend of mine. i'm not going to go into detail on who on Earth all these characters are, apart from the fact that everyone but Parker (that being Chamäleon / Heidi Linden-Sophia, Red Dragon / Jason Laurens, Officer / Aaron Snider, and Prédateur / George Rean) belongs to me. Kitsune belongs to that friend that i'm gifting this to.
> 
> i wrote this for Necro because, well, she's amazing, really. when i'm feeling upset or sad, i know i can always talk to her. she's also a great big help with moderating my ML server, Tale of the Miraculous. plus, she's super fun to talk to and roleplay with; i cannot lie — Necromancer is perhaps one of the greatest friends i've ever had.
> 
> also, writing is fun, haha.


End file.
